Una Adversidad
by MariaPBlack
Summary: Erza Scarlet, jefa de sección de armas y espía de las empresas Fairy Tail, una solitaria mujer que aprende sobre como amar a un hombre, pasa de una mujer independiente a una enamorada. Jellal era su adversidad, su barrera difícil de atravesar. ¿Acaso se dejara llevar por lo que siente?


**Una adversidad**

 **Sentimientos**

Si el amor es el mejor sentimiento existente en un individuo ¿Por qué duele tanto? ¿Acaso es una batalla a la que uno se debe someter? Esas son las preguntas que rondan en mi mente cada vez que puede, ya que solo pienso en trabajo y más trabajo.

─ ¿Erza?

En mi corazón existía un vacío, un hueco donde nadie ha podido llenarlo dejando de importar las veces que he intentado encontrar a alguien, ninguno llegaba a mi nivel o era porque existía el temor en ellos, a pesar de mi fuerte personalidad, mi fuerte carácter y disciplina, creía en mí, creía en mi ética y el solo me dedique a trabajo y más trabajo.

─ ¡Erza!

Una voz masculina me saco del mundo en que me estaba sumergiendo en mi mente, levanté la mirada y encontré un chico de cabellos rosados y mirada oscura.

─ ¿Qué pasa contigo? Hace rato te he llamado para que respondieses la pregunta del maestro.

Aludida mire a mi maestro, este me miraba un poco ¿preocupado?.

─ Disculpen por mi descuido.

Mencione de forma seria y me levante de la silla, mirando a todos los miembros que estaban en la conferencia.

─Fairy Tail es una de las empresas más importantes de Fiore y siempre debemos estar al tanto de las nuevas tecnologías, nuestra empresa está capacitada para crear nuevos artefactos de innovación y hasta la fabricación de armas de alto nivel. ¿Por qué no combinar ambas teorías? Les presento a ¡El Sable 2.0!

Sonrío y tomo en mis manos una espada que activaba un escudo protector de titanio, que podía aguantar todo, hasta el más mínimo ataque. Movía la espada de un lado a otro de forma ágil, como experta que era ya que sabía todo de armas. Los aplausos se escucharon en toda la habitación.

Yo soy Erza Scarlet, la jefa de la sección de armas de la empresa, Fairy Tail es una de las empresas más conocidas y más famosas por su calidad de tecnología e armas de batalla, también trabajábamos como espías. Doble vida, doble trabajo.

─ Erza, ¡Estuviste grandiosa! Una vez más dejaste sorprendidos a todos, excelente trabajo.

Me decía una peliblanco con una sonrisa, ella era Mirajane Straus, trabaja conmigo en la sección de armas, le devolví la sonrisa y seguí con mi camino directo a mi oficina. Deje su maleta de trabajo en el escritorio y me recosté un poco en el sofá, el trabajo me estaba agobiando cada día más ¿Eso era lo que esperaba? ¿No?

El sonido de la puerta me devolvió a la realidad, un poco molesta contesté.

─ Pase.

Un chico alto, de piel chocolatada, cuerpo fornido, cabellos oscuros como el mismísimo cielo nocturno y portador de diversos piercings en su rostro y partes de su cuerpo entraba a la oficina de forma relajada y con una sonrisa sádica. Característico en él.

─ A la final todo salió bien en la presentación.. Gehee

Solo una pequeña risa el moreno, el era Gajeel Redfox

Yo le devolví la sonrisa y tome dos copas mientras que el sacaba una champaña que tenía en un pequeño refrigerador. El lo destapó y lo sirvió en las dos copas, dejo la champaña en el escritorio y tomo su copa.

─ Brindo por nuestro trabajo bien hecho y por la nueva innovación, salud.

Dijo el moreno y alzo la copa, yo hice lo mismo respondí con un "salud" unimos nuestras copas haciendo un sonido por el contacto entre los vidrios.

─ Trabajar contigo no está para nada mal Gajeel. Hacemos buen equipo.

Menciono mientras que bebia un poco de champaña, el mencionado suelta una risita y se limpiaba un poco el sucio que tenía en su camisa negra. Tenía un pantalón azul un poco desgastado con varias manchas de suciedad, él trabajaba en el lado de fabricación y también la administración de los materiales. Un trabajo muy difícil, donde debes crear y organizar las armas diseñadas con el mejor metal que se pueda. _Su especialidad_

─ Erza-san.. ¿Puedo entrar?

Se escuchó una voz femenina y dulce detrás de la puerta, la dejo pasar y ella se acerca al moreno de forma tranquila. Ella era Levy Mcgarden una peliazul de pequeña estatura, poseía un buen cuerpo pero no mucho busto como las demás chicas de la empresa pero llamaba la atención por su gran retaguardia. Ella era la secretaria de Gajeel.

─ Gajeel, ya Macao trajo la mercancía que pediste.

El chico sonríe y la mira.

─ Llego en el momento indicado, puedes decirle que pase por mi oficina. Necesito aclarar unas cosas con él.

Ella asiente con la cabeza, Gajeel se levanta, se despide y se retira con su secretaria, quedándome sola, con esos esa champaña y yo. Escuche mi teléfono sonar y atendí la llamada.

─ _¿Hola?_

─ _¿Erza?_

 _Mi corazón se detuvo por un momento y solo pude tragar en seco._

─ _Sí, ¿Sucede algo Jellal?.._

 _El chico suelta una pequeña risa._

─ _Quiero verte.. ¿Puedo recogerte esta noche?_

 _Un sonrojo apareció en mi rostro, sentía como todo se detuviera, como si perdiera el control de mi misma. Solo respire profundo y trate de sonar lo más relajada posible._

─ _Claro, a las siete estaría bien._

─ _Está bien, estoy ansioso de verte.. Erza._

Eso fue lo único que dijo y luego corto la llamada, me deje caer nuevamente al sofá, recostando mi espalda y dirigí mi mirada al suelo.

─ Jellal..

Susurré, él era el jefe de la empresa Crime Sorciere, expertos en tecnología súper avanzado, tenía un nivel de economía grande pero no tanto como lo era Fairy Tail. El y yo nos conocemos desde niños, cuando estábamos en el orfanato, nuestros padres nos habían abandonado en el mismo orfanato de Fiore, con mi compañera de la oficina de a lado Cana Alberona.

Yo empecé a quedar enamorada de él, pero mi amor siempre ha sido un reto, una barrera a la que tengo miedo destruir, ya que él era un hombre popular, salía en las portadas de las revistas ya que él es un empresario muy importante, él es deseado por muchas mujeres y una chica en específico..

 _Ultear Milkovich_

Empresaria de Crime Sorciere, modelo y la mujer más codiciada de las revistas y reportajes de belleza, todos la amaban, ella era como un idol que se proponía a conseguir lo que más le gusta. _Amor y Fama._ Tenía la fama pero ¿El amor?, poseía muchos pretendientes a su alrededor pero ninguno a su altura, ninguno a su nivel pero ella solo piensa en uno y ese era Jellal Fernández.

El chico que yo amaba, pero no podía competir con ella, era perfecta, era simplemente la perfección en persona, lo detestaba y mucho.

Yo lo veía en ciertas ocasiones de lejos, con ella, tomados de las manos y con una sonrisa tan reluciente como el mismo sol, sus rostros felices. Yo sufría por dentro, todos tenían a alguien pero ¿Y yo? Solo Erza Scarlet, la pelirroja solitaria _. La Titania_.

Me levanté y tome mis cosas para dirigirme a casa, necesitaba un tiempo para mí, necesitaba pensar en mí, pero él siempre se interponía. Ese sentimiento que me carcoma cada día y que solamente yo lo tolero, el sufrimiento de un amor no correspondido ¿Era tolerable?

El amor cambia a la gente pero ¿Crees que después de tanto sufrimiento uno vuelve a ser el mismo?.


End file.
